Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Bosses
Several bosses have already been overhauled compared to the original version, with the remaining ones being planned to be reworked in the future. All bosses however received several balance changes, for example in the form of extra debuff resistances and immunities. Goo Its gelatinous nature has let it absorb lots of dark energy, you feel a chill just from being near. If Goo is able to attack with this energy you won't live for long.|heading = Goo|width = 100%|image = Goo-Shattered.gif}} Has a 50% chance to inflict 20 turns of caustic ooze on hit. Can use a special "pump" attack that takes 2 turns to charge (telegraphed to the player by a growing circle of dark miasma). This attack can hit a single target in a 5x5 radius (up to 2 tiles away), deals triple regular damage and has doubled accuracy. When below a certain HP threshold it becomes enraged. Enraging causes its accuracy, evasion, and direct damage output to increase by 50%. Heals 1 point of its 100 Max Health every turn it is standing in a water tile. Tips * Make sure Goo is not in water when shooting him with wands or ranged weapons at the beginning of the fight, as he will simply heal again. * Attempt to stay near water, while keeping Goo out of water. * When Goo begins pumping up, walk away from it. If you are out of range, it will cancel the attack. ** After dodging a pumped up attack, Goo will be one tile away from your character. Use this space to attack with wands or ranged weapons. Tengu Tengu is held down with large clasps on his wrists and knees, though he seems to have gotten rid of his chains long ago. He will try to use traps, deceptive magic, and precise attacks to eliminate the only thing stopping his escape: you.|heading = Tengu|width = 100%|image = Tengu-Shattered.gif}} Has 3 phases: * Phase 1: Tengu sets fading poison dart traps (FPDs) on jump, jumping scrambles them. The FPDs fade a turn after being placed, serving as an impediment for actually reaching Tengu. The FPDs cannot target Tengu and inflict 8 turns of poison upon a target (for a total 17 damage) in addition to the standard 1-4 physical damage. Cannot move by himself, instead teleports ("jumps") around when dealt a total 20 HP in damage. Jumping sets his current HP to be 20 HP lower than he had after he last jumped; it's impossible to knock him through multiple jump iterations with 1 hit. After jumping 4 times (total of 80 HP), ends current phase. * Phase 2: '''Does not feature Tengu himself. In this phase Hero is forced to obtain 4 keys at the end of 4 rooms. These rooms are randomly filled with fading poison dart traps, which will disappear after 1 turn. Traps will always make a clear path to the key and never require disarming in order to pass through. The player must remember the path before entering the room. Note that using a wand of prismatic light to reveal these traps will not prevent your character from pathfinding onto them. The keys are used to open 4 doors in a corridor leading to Tengu's third phase. * '''Phase 3: Attacks player while using abilities to hinder player efforts to approach Tengu. Tengu tries to use 1/3/5/8/11 abilities per jump (depending on # of prior jumps in phase 3). Takes 2 turns per use normally, but only 1 turn if he's at least 4 behind desired ability uses. Tengu uses an ability every 1-4 turns if on track, every other turn if 3 behind "goal", and every turn if at least 4 behind goal. Ability is picked randomly after first three uses, but if would use same ability twice, 90% chance to reroll. Abilities cannot harm Tengu. Blinks 5-7 tiles away on jump. Abilities can be used against targets he cannot see. Attacks used in third phase: * Shurikens: treated as melee attack. Only ranged attack in phase 1. * Smoke bomb: ability that deals 15 - 30 bomb dmg in a 5x5 radius 3 turns after being thrown; does not affect terrain/items; when thrown, thrown to tile at least 3 tiles away from Tengu but is also adjacent to target. Cannot be picked up. Tengu attempts to use this as very first ability. * Shocker: deals 12 electric dmg to all targets in either the telegraphed '+' or 'X' formation that it alternates between; does not expire over time; thrown to closest tile not adjacent to tengu but adjacent to target; Tengu attempts to use this as second ability * Fire: moving steam that ignites for 1 turn every other turn; Tengu attempts to use this as third ability, though he will use it earlier if the corresponding ability cannot be used for any reason. Tips * Be quick. * Try to save some ranged weapons and wand charges until the third phase, as the room is much bigger. * Use scrolls of recharging to recharge your wands during battle. DM-300 Has a toxic aura that generates toxic gas as it moves. Heals a random value from 1 to (Max Health - HP) when stepping on an inactive trap. Tips * When attacking DM-300 melee, move away from the boss every other turn after attacking to prevent the gas from enveloping your character. * Try to move to tiles that will result in DM-300 not stepping on a trap, as this will cause him to heal a significant amount of health. King of Dwarves Attempts to summon dwarf skeletons when standing on pedestals. The number of skeletons summoned depends on his health - starts at just 1 summoned at a time and goes up to 5 as he's getting more wounded; if both pedestals are occupied by entities, skips the summoning phase entirely. Resistant to: Wand of Disintegration, Toxic Gas, and Burning. Immune to: Paralysis, Vertigo, Blindness, and Terror. Tips * Attempt to directly damage the king, over attacking his minions. The sooner the king is dead, the fewer skeletons you will need to dispatch. Yog-Dzewa Immune to: * Grim * Terror * Amok * Charm * Retribution * Psionic blast * Magical sleep * Burning * Toxic gas * Vertigo * Corruption Yog himself can not directly damage the player as it's a passive entity, but instead summons larvae to fight for him on every successful physical attack received. God's Larva Yog-Dzewa and his two fists - the rotting fist and burning fist - spawn near each other. Both fists will wander around the room until they detect the Hero. Burning fist Immune to: * Amok * Magical sleep * Terror * Vertigo * Burning * Blazing * Corruption Resistant to: * Toxic gas * Fireblast * Grim * Retribution * Psionic blast It has a permanent flame aura that generates fire in a 3x3 area around it as it moves. Uses shadow bolts to attack the Hero from distance. Rotting fist Immune to: * Paralysis * Amok * Magical sleep * Terror * Poison * Vertigo * Caustic ooze * Corruption Resistant to: * Toxic gas * Corrosion * Grim * Retribution * Psionic blast Has a 1/4 chance of giving the player the caustic ooze debuff on each attack. Regenerates 4 HP per turn when standing on water. Tips * Drinking a potion of mind vision and/or reading a scroll of magic mapping can help immensely in locating the boss, which in turn allows Hero to make more use of various ranged weapons at their disposal early in the fight, while the fists and the eye are still clustered together. * If the burning fist draws near your character and you are forced into melee combat, drinking a potion of purity will negate the effects of fire. Update history Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Article stubs